G'night Sweet Girl
by Dawn-Roberts
Summary: Spike Sings at Open Bronze Nite 'Good Night Sweet Girl' by GotR... sort fic ficlet one shot?


Author- dawn-roberts pairing- Spuffy  
  
CopyRight- They all belong to Joss, M.E., Fox, yadda, yadda. Song 'Goodnight Sweet Girl' is Ghost Of The Robot's.  
  
Spike sat staring into nothing. The lights on the stage were dimmed down to a shallow white. He looked at his hand, the skin shone blue in the paled light. He twirled the pick along his fingers idly, as his gaze traveled to the bar of the club, and then the chalkboard sign resting next to it. 'Bronze ; Open House' it read, the names of the proformers for the night set up in even little time blocks. Each had sprawled their name onto the dusty plank. Spike's sat neatly in the second slot. His loopy signature was sharp and arrogant, just what he was going for these days.  
A clanking glass against iron tabletop brought him back to the stage. He cleared his throat into the mic to bring the audiences fading intrest back to the leather clad man holding an acoustic guitar and sitting in the spotlight. Heads turned to face the lone blond. He looked down, and began to strum the chords that danced in his head, memorized from the moment he heard them.  
  
"Are we done for now,  
or is this for good?  
Will there be something in time,  
with us there should."  
  
He kept his face down, shadows engulfing his features as he watched his fingers hover over the strings, plucking at them with prescision . Suddenly, he found him self engulfed by something else. Her. He felt her presence as she entered the room. The scent of lavender and vanilla wafted towards the stage as he struggled to continue singing, never letting his eyes leave the instrument in hand.  
  
"Only girl for me is you,  
there can be no other one.  
If I didn't have faith,  
I would come undone.  
  
So much promise in your eyes,  
seems that only I can see.  
It always make me wonder,  
if you save it all for me?"  
  
He looked up slowly, and saw the girls in the audience swooning over him, unaware of the dates on their arms. He flashed a cocky grin to the audience, and let his eyes linger over the crowd, then he found her. She sat at a table off to the side of the floor. Her scoobies lounged around her, laughing and joking. But she sat there, eyes stuck on the stage, her drink in hand and friends amongst her forgotten. He smiled sadly, and looked back down at the guitar.  
  
"Maybe you do,  
maybe you don't.  
Maybe you should,  
probably won't."  
  
He glanced upwards, surveying the table from under his eyelashes. It seemed The Slayerettes had just caught on to who was singing, just realized it was Big Bad that was getting Buffy flustered. As he raised his head up again, they're gazes locked.  
  
"Because there will be..."  
  
A few of the screaming Mimi's in the front turned to see who had caught his eye, but he kept on playing.  
  
"There will be other guys,  
who whisper in your ear.  
Say they'll take away your sadness,  
and your fears.  
  
They may be kind and true,  
they may be good for you.  
But they'll never care for you,  
More than I do."  
  
He was pretty sure that if she didn't catch it now, Buffy's jaw would hit the floor. Landing right next to Red and The Boy's. He looked away, and scanned the crowd for a reaction. They swayed and danced with his voice. And every bird in the audience was making gooey eyes at him. He shook his head, batting out of his eyes a stray curl that had come ungelled. He strummed a low key version of the guitar solo that was fitted into the center ofthe song, and strained his voice for the next verse.  
  
"I'll be always there,  
there to the end.  
I can't do too much,  
but be your one true friend.  
  
To the end,  
through the end.  
our lives to spend,  
with each other 'till the end.  
Of time."  
  
When he felt her stare into him, Spike looked up and witnessed the first of many tears fall from Buffy's hazel eyes. He swallowed hard as he watched her bite her lip to hold back a sob. She quickly turned and began to gather her things, hands shaky and voice quavering as she mumbled apoligies to her friends. But the next line and hushed tone that Spike used captured her, pulling her back into the crowd.  
  
"Still see the promise in your eyes,  
and wonder if its for me.  
But I know it's still there,  
even when you sleep."  
  
As the final line drifted from the stage, Spike glanced once more in the direction of the blonde, in time to see her make her way to the back of the club and out of the door.  
  
"So I say,  
goodnight sweet girl."  
  
A/N- series or stand alone? Your reviews decided. 


End file.
